The Superstition War
The 12th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: All Hallows Eve Synopsis Hugh and Angela fight over if good and bad luck really exists. Transcript It was Angela's game day at her school. The entire Lawson family was in the gym cheering her on. Angela's team was winning the game. Angela: Take that, Huntington Hares! The Ellington Eagles are kicking yo' butts! Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: Angela does this EVERY game. It's really starting to get annoying. After the game, the whole family went out for ice cream. Angela couldn't stop bragging about the winning game. Angela: And did you SEE me out there? I was AWESOME! Amanda: Your team was awesome, I give you that. Angela: No. My team was weak! I was SUPERIOR! Alana: No need to rub it in, sis. I found that cute guy with the glasses to be pretty fast. Angela rolled her eyes. Angela: No. It was ALL ME. Hugh: If you keep bragging, your head will turn so big and then float away from you. Alicia: That's scientifically impossible. Hugh: I know. I'm being sarcastic. Hannah: Well, we're so proud of you, Angela. Aaron: But try to tone down the bragging. It's not how we raised you. Angela: Yeah, yeah. I did great. And that's because I wore my lucky star shirt! Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: You wear that all the time! What makes it lucky? Angela: Uhhhhh, because I've worn it since I was a little baby and it still fits now. Hugh face palmed. Is she really going to do this all night? A while later, they all were home. Angela was putting her trophy she won in the display case when Hugh came in. Angela: Here to admire my new trophy? Hugh: No. I want to know. What makes you think it was LUCK that made you win the game? Angela: Duh. It's obvious. When I forget to wear my lucky shirt, my team totally sucks. When I wear it, my team's totally swell. Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: No. It isn't your lame T-shirt. It's because you've been constantly practicing in the gym for months. I could hear you every day when Tomas and I were studying in the library. Angela: Really? The library's near the gym? I didn't know that. Hugh began to look exasperated. Hugh: Seriously! I could hear you dribbling that ball so hard. It's not luck. But skill. Angela: You always said I had no skill. Hugh: My point is. There is no such thing as luck. Good or bad. Angela: It does! You just have to believe. Hugh rolled his eyes. He was NOT having this conversation any longer. Hugh went to his room. Angela followed him. Angela: Just admit it! Hugh: Ugh! Get out of here! Hugh pushed Angela out of his room and closed the door. The next morning, Angela came into Hugh's room with 4 leaf clovers, horse shoes, smelly socks, and a rabbit's foot. She chucked them on Hugh's bed. Hugh awoke annoyed. Hugh: Angela, what's this? Angela: All the luckiest items you could possibly find. You're welcome. Hugh: That's it. You're no longer allowed to play in any more sports games. Angela: WHAT? You can't do that! Hugh: Of course I can! I'm your older brother. Angela: Oh yeah? Then we'll just have to see what Mom says about this! Hugh: Mom agrees with me. Angela: Then I guess we'll just have to see what DAD says. Hugh: Dad agrees with me, too. Your sports rituals are too much. You never think about your teammate's wishes. You'd much rather be competitive, trash talk, and pretend as if luck exists. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my adult future to worry about. Now shoo. Hugh pushed Angela out of his room and closed the door. Angela (from outside): This isn't over! Hugh: Oh. I think it is. Category:Episodes